fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Spirit Magic
Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) is a Holder Magic used by Celestial Spirit Mages that involves the summoning of Celestial Spirits. Description Celestial Spirit Magic is a type of Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 10-11 These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 7 Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver),Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4 and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. Contracts and Rules When a Celestial Spirit Mage receives a Key and opens its Celestial Gate for the first time, they have to set up a contract with the respective Spirit. This contract consists of asking the Spirit which days it can be summoned by its contractor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 11 This simple agreement leads to a dedicated and serious bond between the Spirit and summoner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4 However, under certain circumstances, i.e. during battle, and a Spirit is summoned for the first time, the making of a contract may be suspended on a later date.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62 Contracts can be broken if the Mage gets arrested, releases the Spirit by themselves, or dies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Page 21 When a Celestial Spirit Mage summons a Spirit, it appears directly next to them, as that's where the gates to the Spirit world had been opened. It's impossible to summon spirits elsewhere.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 9 The Spirits must also abide by certain rules enforced by the Celestial Spirit King.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74 The only rule that has been introduced in Fairy Tail so far is that a Spirit may not directly or indirectly kill its summoner under any circumstances.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Page 11 When the Gates are closed, it is required from both the summoner and the Spirit to agree upon the gate's closure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 4 However, Spirits can also be "forced closed" in battle, which means they can be forced back into the Celestial World by the summoner's will, though not every Celestial Spirit Mage is capable of doing such.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Page 24 Celestial Spirits also have different categories of sorts that fall under the basic summoning conditions from their owner. For example, Loke summons himself most of the time without Lucy Heartfilia doing so herself;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 19-20 Virgo has also summoned herself various times,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 146, Pages 8-10 as have Gemini, Aquarius, Taurus, Plue, Horologium, Capricorn and the Eclipse Celestial Spirits. Also, if the trust between the Celestial Spirit and the owner is not an issue, contracts can be temporarily dissolved.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Page 8 It also seems that if the Celestial Spirit is strong enough, they can employ their own Magic to stay in the Human World, when/if the contract is not in action.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Page 22 The strength of the Celestial Spirits is affected by the Magical strength of their summoner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 15 Keys ::Gold Keys Aquarius Key.png|link=Gate of the Water Bearer Key|Summon Aquarius The Water Bearer Taurus Key.png|link=Gate of the Golden Bull Key|Summon Taurus The Golden Bull Cancer Key.png|link=Gate of the Giant Crab Key|Summon Cancer The Giant Crab Virgo Key.png|link=Gate of the Maiden Key|Summon Virgo The Maiden Sagittarius Key.png|link=Gate of the Archer Key|Summon Sagittarius The Archer Leo key.png|link=Gate of the Lion Key|Summon Leo The Lion Gemini Key.png|link=Gate of the Twins Key|Summon Gemini The Twins Aries Key.png|link=Gate of the Ram Key|Summon Aries The Ram Scorpio Key.png|link=Gate of the Scorpion Key|Summon Scorpio The Scorpion Capricorn Key.png|link=Gate of the Goat Key|Summon Capricorn The Goat Pisces key.png|link=Gate of the Paired Fish Key|Summon Pisces The Paired Fish Libra key.png|link=Gate of the Heavenly Scales Key|Summon Libra The Heavenly Scales ::Silver Keys Crux Key.png|link=Gate of the Southern Cross Key|Summon Crux The Southern Cross Horologium Key.png|link=Gate of the Clock Key|Summon Horologium The Clock Lyra Key.png|link=Gate of the Lyre Key|Summon Lyra The Lyre Nikora Key.png|link=Gate of the Canis Minor Key|Summon Nikora The Canis Minor Caelum Key.png|link=Gate of the Chisel Key|Summon Caelum The Chisel NoPicAvailable Wide.png|link=Gate of the Compass Key|Summon Pyxis The Compass Polaris Key.png|link=Gate of the Bear Cub Key|Summon Polaris The Bear Cub Deneb Key.png|link=Gate of the Swan Key|Summon Deneb The Swan ::Unknown Keys Gate of the Snake Charmer.png|link=Gate of the Snake Charmer Key|Summon Ophiuchus The Snake Charmer Spells *'Summon Celestial Spirit': A Celestial Spirit Mage is able to summon Celestial Spirits from another dimension by using the Keys of the Gates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 8 Celestial Spirits can aid the Mages in battle, do chores for them, or even just play with them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 10 *'Force Gate Closure': Closing the gates requires a mutual agreement from both the summoner and the spirit. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have demonstrated the ability to force the gates to close in battle, compelling the Spirits to return back to the Celestial Spirit World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33 *'Multiple Summons': Summoning more than one Celestial Spirit uses up a lot of the summoner's Magic ability which may even lead to their death. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have shown the unique capability to summon multiple spirits at the same time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Page 14 If one is capable of this feat, it provides greater flexibility as he/she is able to combines the strength and abilities of their spirits for more powerful attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 6-9 They can also use their own Magic in combination with another spirit to increase the power of an attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 10-12 * Celestial Fireworks: By twirling any Gate Key, the user can make fireworks of a golden color.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 41 *'Recompense Summoning': A technique that makes possible for a Celestial Spirit Mage to summon the Celestial Spirit King, who does not have a physical key, but there are certain conditions to do so. The first condition is the ability to summon at least three Spirits of the Zodiac at once. The second is that a Golden Zodiac Key must be sacrificed to do so. The final condition is that the Mage and the Spirit of the Key must have a high level of trust between them. Whichever Key is sacrificed to summon the King will then crumble to pieces, and will henceforth be unusable. As such, the Spirit of the Key will no longer be able to travel the Mage's world. Therefore doing so is considered the very last resort.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Pages 15-28 *'Telepathy': On a couple of occasions, spirits have been shown to be able to communicate with their owner (via their keys) without being summoned.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327 References Navigation Category:Holder Magic Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Featured Article Category:Needs Help